The Windows Were Still Steamed
by a savage man
Summary: "You trust me, don't you?"


"Here, let me show you somethin'." He motioned for Randy's hand with a roll of his wrist, and the boy reluctantly offered him a closed fist, which Dallas promptly pried open. His thin lips pulled into a brazen grin, and as he tugged his cigarette from his lips, the ash landed on his worn jeans. There was something in him that made Randy want to vomit, and his voice rolled off his tongue in a purr that was sweet enough to kill a diabetic.

"You trust me, don't you?" The younger man just nodded, his words suddenly dried up like a drop of water on the Tulsa pavement. That heat outside his little vehicle wasn't the cause of the sweat bleeding through his skin though, making his dark curls cling to his forehead like a dead man to a lifeboat. It was this guy, this Dallas Winston, baddest hood in Tulsa that made half the water in his damn body pour out under his arms and ruin his favourite shirt. But it wasn't for the right reasons.

He should've learned a thing or two from his cousin Vincent. Vinny, as much as he loved Vinny, had been such an idiot. He had been openly queer and look where it got him, they found the kid dead behind a Dairy Queen beaten to death and with his junk sawed off. And Randy hadn't learned a thing. Sure, he kept it a secret real good, but giving blowjobs to a juvenile delinquent from the driver's seat of his mustang wasn't exactly smart.

He should've learned something, but he never did. Not in the fifth grade. Not when he drank so much he got alcohol poisoning, and did it again the next night. Not when he saw the mangled face of his one of his football friends after they tangled with a stupid greaser, and he found himself in the same position the next week. Randy never fucking learned, and because of that he trusted the elfish boy next to him, because of that he felt his heart pound in his chest as Dallas rubbed his thumb across the boy's wrist in circles when he held his hand.

"Yeah, I trust you." The smile on the boy's face grew wider, and without warning he took the cigarette and pressed it into Randy's open palm, pressing it as hard as he possibly could right into the softest part of the flesh. The dark haired boy hollered, pressing his body hard into his seat as he bit down on his lower lip until it split open and all the blood in his cheeks poured down his chin. It hurt, it made tears well up in his eyes, and it made Dallas Winston laugh. He laughed and when he finally let go and let Randy hold his hand to his chest like a hurt animal, he laughed harder, shaking his head in something that tasted of pity.

"Idiot. You socc-y boys are 'sposed to be smarter than that, but your just as dumb as the rest of 'em." It was spat out with something that could of been loving, but that thought wouldn't occur to anyone but Randy, the only person that wanted it to be loving. The only man alive who saw the greaser for what he was and still wanted to be loved by him in the disgusting selfish way he loved. The stale air of the car smelt like menthol cigarettes and burnt flesh and sex. The latter smell never seemed to leave as much as he cleaned the car though. Desperate to keep his cool, to keep from looking weak, Randy sat up, reached out his hands and held onto the steering wheel and forced himself not to flinch as pain shot up every nerve ending in his fingers.

"You love me, don't you?" It was a croon, it was an insult, it was true, and it made the rich boy swallow down the vomit that pressed in his throat. He didn't reply, but that was more telling than anything, and it just made Dallas Winston laugh harder and almost fall off of his seat. Tossing the cigarette at him, it bent and useless now, it landed on his shirt and burnt a hole in it. Randy seemed not to care much about his shirt anymore though, and he turned the key in the ignition with trembling hands. Dallas spoke, and he said it with his coffee creamer accent and he said the words that would hang in the air long after the indian summer they were caught in ended, long after he was dead and rotting, and long after the sun super nova'd and swallowed every planet whole, the echo of his laughter lasting even longer.

"You'll never make me love you back."

* * *

**AN; Sorry.**


End file.
